1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus and recorded information backup method thereof in case of a power failure. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus and recorded information backup method thereof capable of reading information or data recorded on an optical recording media even in case of an abnormal termination of data-recording jobs during recording data onto optical recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recording/reproducing apparatuses for digital video disc (DVD) or hard disc drive (HDD) media are becoming popular, and replacing video cassette recorders (VCRs). The optical recording/reproducing apparatus for encoding and recording desired images in a digital format is excellent in terms of image and sound quality when reproducing recorded data as well as for searching for desired recorded data, so that the demand for the apparatuses is expected to greatly increase in the future.
Typically, optical storage media are classified into read-only storage media such as Compact Disc-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) and Digital Versatile Disc or Digital Video Disc-ROM (DVD-ROM), write-once storage media such as CD-Recordable (CD-R) and DVD-R, and rewritable storage media such as DVD-RW and DVD-Random Access Memory (RAM).
Upon recording information or data onto writable optical storage media such as R, RW, and RAM, the optical recording/reproducing apparatus directly records substantial video and audio data (AV data) onto the optical storage media, temporarily stores in its internal memory such as volatile memory, management information on the AV data to be recorded onto the optical storage media, and updates the optical storage media with the management information when the data is completely recorded. The AV data recorded on the optical storage media can be reproduced only when the management information stored in the internal memory is updated.
However, if data-recording processes are interrupted due to the system shutdown caused by an abrupt electric power outage such as a power failure before the optical storage media are updated with management information stored in the internal memory, the management information stored in the internal memory is lost. Thus, the recorded data cannot be reproduced since the management information is not recorded even through the AV data has been recorded on the optical storage media.